Zero Tolerance
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Tony learns that when Jethro says something, he means it. This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Suspense

Suspense

When the phone on his NCIS office desk rang Special Agent Jethro Gibbs snatched it up in annoyance. On the last page of an extremely laborious report, he wanted to finish the tedious account while he had some momentum. Once he put it down it would take all of his willpower to confront it again.

When the caller identified herself as the assistant principal of Tony's high school, however, Gibbs yanked off his glasses and listened attentively, giving the woman his undivided attention.

He winced as she explained the reason for the communication. His son had been a high school freshman a few days shy of a month, yet had managed to come to the attention of the administration, and not in a pleasant, positive encounter.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead in defeat. Until this school year Maria, Tony's abuela, had shouldered many of the school issues. In fact, she worked as a room mother in every one of his grades, which definitely kept Tony's school behaviour in check. In fact, getting into trouble at school occurred so rarely for the child that neither Jethro nor Maria worried about its likelihood too much.

However, a new year loomed, Tony's first year of high school. Not only did he and his friends consider themselves grown and running with the big boys, but Maria had moved permanently to Mexico. She had come back to Washington to see him off for his first two weeks as a high schooler, but after that, he had been expected to handle his conduct without his father or grandmother having to supervise or intervene.

Obviously, that approach had not done the trick, because the vice principal now called to inform Gibbs that she had given Tony afternoon detention for the next three days. This, she elaborated, resulted from the fact that when she had reproached Tony for sharing a kiss with his current girlfriend outside of their History classroom, he had back talked her and argued about the correction.

Jethro pinched the bridge of his nose, thanked the woman, and assured her that she would not witness a repeat of that conduct from his son. He would deal with him, and also appreciated the heads up on Tony's conduct.

Half an hour later he strode into the high school's main office and told the receptionist he needed to check out Tony, but that Tony would return before the school day ended.

While he waited for his son to arrive from his current classroom he heard an excited voice approach him. "Tony's daddy, Tony's daddy, did you come to see Tony?"

Turning towards the greeting, Gibbs grinned broadly and held out his arms. Daisy Sandler, a higher functioning child with Down's syndrome who lived near them, raced into his embrace. She began chattering away gleefully, excited to see Jethro in a setting other than their neighborhood. He stopped her gently after a couple of minutes, and reminded her that she needed to return to class.

She obeyed, giggling, and blew a kiss as she left, just missing Tony jogging towards the office. He grinned at her.

Gibbs pointed him to their car but didn't answer any of his questions except to tell Tony that he could leave his books because he'd be returning to classes.

Tony shrugged his shoulders in confusion, but quickly strapped himself into the seat. He was an extremely good looking boy, with expressive green eyes, long eyelashes, and brown hair flecked generously with blond streaks. He still had not encountered a good growth spurt and remained smaller than other boys his age. Nevertheless, he managed to excel in sports, establishing himself as a talented team member, and was considered a heartthrob by the girls. He never lacked for companionship.

As Jethro pulled into traffic and Tony recognized the route home his wariness surfaced. "Dad, why are we going home? I thought you said that I would be returning to school this afternoon." He shifted in his seat to address Jethro.

Jethro glanced at him, then back at the road.

"Right, Son, I am taking you back to school in a little while, but first we're going to swing by the house."

"What for?" Tony searched his father's face and began to get a bad feeling in his stomach. This entire incident seemed suspicious. "Why home, Dad?" He persisted.

Jethro glanced at his son again, and took in his uncertainty. "Well, I left NCIS because I got a call from the assistant principal of your school. I know that you already realize the gist of what she told me without having me repeat it to you."

Tony paled, and his gaze shot quickly to his father to see if he looked serious. He did.

Gibbs continued, "So, not only did she alert me that she had assigned you detention, but she told me that you had been very disrespectful when she corrected you. Of course she also pointed out the obvious, that you got into trouble for breaking the physical contact rule."

Jumping on the offense, Tony sputtered, trying to lessen the seriousness of the trouble. "Really, she just went haywire on me, Dad, and….."

His father didn't let him finish but held up his hand. "Don't bother, Son, with trying to absolve yourself with any excuses." He turned into their street and slowed down as they approached the house.

Realization dawned with a crash onto the ninth grader, and he groaned loudly. "Dad, no, please don't- I'm too old to get spanked now, really because I'm a freshman…"

Gibbs didn't let him finish as he pulled into the driveway and parked. He pointed to the front door and ordered, "Inside, Anthony."

Tony threw himself against his seat and puffed out his lip in a pout instead.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and ordered sharply, "Now!"

That galvanized the teen, who held no illusions about that tone of voice, and he unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way into the house, trying to formulate a plan to save himself as he walked.

Gibbs lagged behind, having stopped to gather the mail, but once he entered the foyer he raised his eyebrows and pointed, "Living room-"

Tony flung himself down on the couch dramatically and his father left him to sulk while he got the coffee pot started and skimmed the mail.

A few minutes later he joined his son and ordered him firmly, "Look right at me and pay attention, Anthony."

Tony did, and Gibbs perched on the sofa arm. He couldn't help thinking to himself again that Tony was a handsome young man. He remembered a teacher asking him when the child was in middle school if he ever had a problem reprimanding Tony, because the boy's features made him so cute and angelic looking. Jethro had assured her that he did not.

Tony's looks still caused heads to turn, and Jethro still subscribed to the belief that parenting included expectations of behavior and consequences if those expectations fell short.

He tapped Tony under the chin and spoke softly. "I didn't expect for you to get into trouble at school before you'd even made it through the first six weeks, but you have managed to do so. Today your actions were wrong and inappropriate, then you managed to exacerbate them by responding disrespectfully to…."

Squirming on the cushion, Tony tried to save himself, "Dad, wait though and let me tell you my side! Don't you want to hear the rest, and that I really wasn't all that wrong?"

His father leveled his gaze upon him and his voice changed to a commanding tone. "Do not interrupt me again while I am speaking to you, Anthony. Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded, shifting in his seat. He wanted the chance to say something to save himself, but knew better than to disobey after that order.

"You chose to conduct yourself disrespectfully. That absolutely confounds me, since every single time you have acted disrespectfully you have gotten punished. I have shown you zero tolerance for any disrespect from the time you were a baby. So somewhere in the back of your head you must have realized you could get into some trouble, but decided to chance it, anyway."


	2. Nil

Nil

Gibbs looked at Tony questioningly.

Tony scowled in reply and grabbed a throw pillow, squeezing it between his thigh and the side of the couch and playing nervously with its tassels.

"So," his father finished, "you already have detention from the principal for the rest of the week, which means you will miss the schoolbus home, your ride. That translates to you will walk home from school for the next three days."

Tony's head snapped up and he opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs held out his hand for silence. "No, you may not ride with anyone, because if you choose to do that, you will get your second spanking this week. Part of gaining maturity evolves from accepting the consequences of your actions. The first consequences of yours are that detention lasts until five, and you bus leaves school at four. You will walk home all three of those detention days."

Gibbs paused and waited to let him absorb the directive. Finally, Tony shook his head and confirmed, "I understand, Dad."

"Ok," Gibbs motioned Tony to get up, and the boy did, conceding that once his dad decided to spank, nothing would change his mind. The fact that Jethro only used that method of punishment once or twice a year didn't make him feel better. Once his parent decided to put his hands on him, he meant Tony would remember the occasion as one he did not want to have repeated. Automatically the teen began unbuttoning his khakis, but waited until the last moment to actually lower his pants and boxers, hoping that his father would decide to act mercifully and allow his butt some covering to lessen the pain.

He didn't.

Jethro commented dryly, "This is not your lucky day, Anthony. I do not want one item of clothing shielding your bottom from a single bit of this spanking."

There was nothing for Tony to do except obey, and he slid down the rest of his clothing.

Tony actually groaned when he heard his dad unbuckle his own belt. Rare as it was for him to get spanked, getting spanked with his dad's belt was even more uncommon. The next few minutes would be painful indeed, and Tony mentally kicked himself for backtalking his principal and bringing all of this upon himself.

His father waited until Tony had uncovered his rear end, then Jethro sat down on the sofa. Putting his hand on the small of his child's back, he pulled Tony across his lap, shifting so that one of his arms held Tony in place across his lap. The teen, for his part, quickly buried his head in his arms, his stomach in knots with dread anticipating the upcoming discomfort.

Jethro didn't make him wait, but methodically brought the leather strap down to deliver one painful, stinging smack after another on his son's uncovered and unprotected rear end. Tony reacted instantly to the throbbing response, his sobs increasing in intensity as the stinging pain built and spread no matter how hard he tried to squirm away from the slaps.

Gibbs stopped at five actual licks, but held Tony firmly in place until his crying slowed to shuddery breaths a few minutes later. When he finally turned his child loose, Tony reached his hand back at once and tried to rub some of the pain from the spanking away. Gibbs helped him off his lap and waited until the boy had fixed his clothing before he addressed him again, tilting Tony's chin up so that he made eye contact.

"I will put you right back across my knee tomorrow, or next week, or next month if you disobey me again and speak or act disrespectfully. Am I clear, Anthony?"

Tony nodded, trying to wipe the last of the tears off of his face.

"No, that will not satisfy me. I want a verbal response."

"Yes sir, I've got it. You won't have to do that again, spank me, I mean. I'm sorry, Dad."

Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony to him, wrapping him in a loose embrace. Tony reluctantly snuggled into his father, smelling the sawdust and leather smell so characteristic of Jethro.

Gibbs whispered as he rubbed Tony's back, "I realize that you are upset with me. However, you have lived with me enough years to be able to anticipate what my reaction will be. Please believe me, Son, that I will be a happy man the day I realize I can trust you to act maturely out of my sight."

Tony nodded against him, and he leaned down and kissed the top of his child's head. "Go wash you face and get in the car. I need to get you back to school, and I should get myself back to work."

Tony stiffened against his dad and begged, "Please don't make me go back this afternoon. I won't even be able to sit down comfortably."

His dad's responded with a lack of sympathy, "No, you do not need to miss any more of the school day. Maybe since you are so miserable you will keep today in mind, and I won't have to repeat today."

Tony wiped his face on his dad's shirt and mumbled, "Daddy, that hurt so much."

Gibbs answered simply, "I know."

Twenty minutes later Jethro drove away from Tony's school and back to NCIS.

That evening and the next Tony went to bed unhappy and sulking, having not finished his homework in time to earn any television before bed. This turn of events resulted from the time spent in detention added to the time devoted to walking home.

Friday, knowing that his dad would not be home until seven, he used that opportunity to loiter on his way back to the house, spending time with his current girlfriend. With Jethro late, Tony decided the agent would forget to check homework, so the clever young man could postpone those assignments until Sunday. His gamble backfired when his father asked for his homework as soon as he got home, and by the time he finished the assignments, his dad told him to get his shower and head to bed.

Aggrieved, Tony threw caution to the wind and protested in outrage. Jethro delivered a sharp smack to his son's rear end and promised that if Tony didn't obey that very second, he would put him over his lap for his second spanking that week.

Half an hour later Jethro climbed the stairs to kiss him good night. Tony had done what he was told, despite his upset, and Jethro sat down on the edge of his bed. The teen puffed his lip out in a pout and brooded as he father bid him good night. Though he knew in his heart that the problem with his week had resulted from his own actions, he assured his parent that no one else's child in his school- or in Washington, for that matter, suffered with a strict parent as badly as he did.

Gibbs ignored the petulance and instead, told him how much he loved him, then kissed him good night. Pausing at the door he advised softly, "Son, you know the way you approach the weekend will determine the way you are treated this weekend. If you want to be treated as an adult, start acting more like one than like a toddler."

Tony responded with a scowl and pushed at the covers in annoyance. "Just once could you let me go a whole day without any rules at all instead of all the time having a consequence for everything I do? You act like we live back in the eighteen hundreds or something, and you are afraid to let me out of your sight for fear I'll be attacked on the prairie."

Gibbs grinned, but didn't respond. Instead, he shook his head and jogged back downstairs.


	3. Tenterhooks

Tenterhooks

_Tony grabbed his lunch pail and books and hurriedly jogged from the school yard, dodging a group of younger boys playing marbles in a dirt circle on the side of the school. _Determined to catch up with the lovely Lila Sessions, he planned to finangle his way into walking her home. Luck followed him, and he caught up with her at the crossroads, just as her best friend veered off to go in the other direction.

She glanced back and saw him, smiled, and continued to walk.

"I saw by the way that you strolled down the path that you hoped I would catch up with you," he grinned once he stood beside her. He reached out for her books.

She laughed, wrinkling her nose in the way he loved, and handed them to him, then fell in step beside him. A pretty girl, petite, with dark chestnut hair that hung in ringlets halfway down her back, she had turned fourteen, like Tony.

They walked companionably and Tony reached over to grasp her hand, playing with her fingers before he bestowed a kiss upon them.

She giggled. "Tony, you had better quit with any kissing ideas. Aren't you worried that you'll be in for a whipping when you get home?"

He shook his head dramatically. "Do you think a school teacher frightens me?"

"She should. You know she threatened that your pa would hear about your conduct."

Tony grinned but didn't reply as he weighed her words. Miss Durham had caught the two of them sitting together on the back steps of the school, alone, and she walked up just as Tony leaned in for a kiss. Fussing, she ordered both to remain an hour after school ended as a punishment, which Lila wisely accepted without complaint. Tony, however, decided to argue, which really angered their teacher. She promised that his father would learn of his disrespect.

He finally spoke, "Do not worry you pretty little head about me or about future trouble. Father had to go to Baltimore to accompany a prisoner, so he is not even in town." Tony's father, Jethro Gibbs, served as the town's marshall. "I will stay with Doctor Mallard until he returns, and by that time, troublemaking Miss Durham will have forgotten to tattle on me. It will be as if the incident never happened."

Lila laughed with delight, "You dodged a bullet, then, didn't you, Anthony?"

"I did, yes indeed, and tomorrow night you and I will spend some quality time together at the barn dance, getting to know each other a little better than we do now, you lovely girl."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Now may I get that kiss Miss Durham prevented?" he smirked, turning to block her path.

She held up a hand in warning and whispered, "Stop, Tony, my mother's looking right here at us."

Tony reversed direction abruptly and eyed where she indicated, at the line beginning the tract where her family farmed a large piece of land. Sure enough, her mother waited by the edge of the yard for Lila to join her.

Reluctantly telling her good bye, he headed into town, whistling most of the way.

Despite the late afternoon, several people moved down the dirt paths or crossed the main bricked road at the town's center. He called out greetings to acquaintances, then took a running start and vaulted across a horse watering trough to land in front of the jail.

He and Jethro lived in the sheriff's quarters at the back of the jail, which were surprisingly spacious and roomy.

Opening the door carefully, he slipped in stealthily and surprised his father's deputy, Chris Pacci, who had a handful of Wanted posters that had commanded his attention. The other man jumped, then greeted him and offered, "Your dad sent a wire, Tony. He'll be home tomorrow, but he said late."

Tony nodded and grinned. "That doesn't prove a problem. I plan to partake of the town's Fall Festival barn dance until late into the midnight hour."

Pacci roared with laughter and leaned over to pat Tony on the cheek. "Who's the lucky girl this week, Romeo?"

Pacci had an extensive selection of work from the British playwright, Shakespeare, and he loved any opportunity to make an appropriate reference.

Tony perched on the edge of the large oak desk. "Lila the lovely, Deputy Pacci-"

He thumbed through the posters that the deputy had set back down on the desk, then turned around to check that the jail cells contained no lawbreaking occupants.

Pacci stood and stretched leisurely. "Actually, if there are still no bad guys behind bars here tomorrow, I might just show up at the barn dance myself. It's been a long time since I had some fun. Let me get out there and cut a rug."

Tony made his way to the door and saluted. "See you then, Deputy."

He jogged out onto the wooden sidewalk, pausing to greet Miss Jenny, who ran the town's saloon. She called it an agency, though, and not a bar.

Stopping to greet townspeople visible and still running errands so late, it took him almost a half hour to make his way to the Mallard residence, a huge home on the edge of the town. There Dr. Mallard lived with his mother, Victoria, and also ran his thriving medical practice. These days, Tony stayed with the Mallards on those occasions when his father left for overnight business trips.

Until a couple of months ago, Tony's grandmother had lived with Jethro and Tony. Now, though, she stayed in Mexico full time, and Tony travelled there to join her when school let out for the long planting and harvesting holidays.

He missed her dreadfully between those visits.

At the Mallard residence he finished his schoolwork before supper, and afterwards, listened as both Mallards told him stories of Scotland before he headed to bed.

School flew by the next day, and impatiently he hurried to eat supper and get dressed for the dance. The barn had undergone a transformation under the creative talent of the town's ladies and the kerosene lamps hanging inside it lit it up for a couple of miles on the prairie.

Everyone had dressed in their finest, and Tony grinned at the gorgeous dresses and crisp linen shirts.

He had already managed to dance several times with Lila when his father made an appearance at the community event. He wound his way through the dancers to greet him, and Jethro hugged his son, then brushed back his bangs and kissed him gently on the forehead. The sheriff assured his teen that he could stay a bit longer and enjoy the festivities. Jethro told him that he planned to stay an hour or so himself, then would go relieve Pacci so that the deputy could enjoy the dance.

Tony abandoned his father and made his way to the refreshment area, then back to Lila. When he saw his father next, Jethro was dancing with Miss Jenny, and the two appeared focused only on each other. Tony wrinkled his nose. He knew that there existed a history between the two, but truthfully, he did not want to ever have someone with her personality as a stepmother.

A few minutes later Lila tapped him on the shoulder and pointed discreetly. His father and their school teacher had their heads bent in a serious conversation; Tony could tell by the way his father looked at her attentively as she spoke, as well as by the expression on his face. A couple of minutes later both adults glanced in his direction.

The teacher concluded the conversation after being asked to dance by the owner of the grist mill, and his father pinched the bridge of his nose, then noticing Tony watching them, motioned to him.

Tony slowly made his way to his dad, trying to think up some way to absolve himself. Obviously the teacher had related the fact that Tony had conducted himself in an unacceptable manner.

He did not get the chance, though.

Jethro put a hand behind Tony's head and pulled him close to whisper. "I will allow you five minutes. Go say good night and then get yourself right home. You just finished here."


	4. Zilch

Zilch

His son threw his head back and begged frantically, "Father, please don't say that! Let me…."

Jethro cut off his argument, "It matters not to me if I tan your bottom right here or at home. Since your teacher has shared with me the fact that you behaved disrespectfully towards her, that whipping is the what of what will happen. The when is within the next quarter hour. I will allow you to decide on the where- but decide right now, Anthony."

He needed no further prodding, but did as his father bid. The last thing he wanted was someone witnessing his agony as his dad spanked him.

A few minutes later he slipped silently into the jail. Pacci didn't even notice him as he made his way back to the living area. He paced the floor nervously around the kitchen table as he tried to think up a defense that would keep his dad from punishing him. Everything he conjured fell flat, though, and he knew he was doomed. Why did he have to go and backtalk the schoolteacher? That was the only reason his dad had decided to spank him at all. He would have doled out another punishment if disrespect hadn't entered the scenario. Tony's stomach knotted and he finally just sat down, realizing that getting his butt torn up was already a done deal for the evening.

Half an hour later Jethro joined him, after having sent Pacci to enjoy the dance, then securing and closing up at the jail for the night.

Tony greeted him with an attempt at a grin, hoping to disarm him. "You just got home, so why don't you throw out what you have planned and just rest instead?"

Gibbs didn't respond or waste time, but pointed his son to his bedroom. Tony stood up immediately, and then bit the corner of his lip and groaned softly as he watched his dad take the strap down and follow. That piece of leather hung by the mirror where Jethro shaved in the mornings. His father didn't discipline with a spanking often, and had only used that strap on him once before, when Tony and his best friend had been caught jumping from one roof of the town's businesses to another.

He sucked in a breath at the memory of the sheer agony that strapping unleashed.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tony unbuttoned his pants, then shrugged out of his suspenders and pulled down his clothing until finally his backside was bare. Anticipating the pain to come, his eyes filled as he turned towards his parent.

"Lie across the bed, Son," Jethro directed. He waited until Tony lowered himself onto the mattress before he ordered, "Tell me what you did to earn this whipping."

Tony answered honestly, "Disrespect- I disrespected the teacher, and I am really, really sorry about it now, Father."

Gibbs couldn't help but grin at the response, but he confirmed, "Correct, Son, and I want you to think about what you should have done instead every time I bring this strap down across your backside."

Tony nodded, then reached a hand back protectively.

"Move your hand, Anthony," his dad ordered. "it's too late to worry about protecting your butt now."

He reluctantly complied, and Jethro reached down and pushed Tony's shirt hem out of the way. Realizing his dad had stripped the last bit of protection from his bottom, Tony buried his head in his arms and braced for the first lick. He didn't have a long wait, and he cringed and steeled himself when he recognized the whooshing sound made by the leather. The first contact caused him to yelp at the shock of the instantaneous throbbing, and he frantically tried to squirm away from the painful sting of the blow. His father held him steady with one hand on the small of his back, however, as he delivered four more excruciating licks from the belt, determined that this punishment would not be one his child ever wanted to have repeated.

Tony's responsive sobs reflected the pain he felt- his butt blazed with a stinging, throbbing, intense hurt that echoed through his body and that he thought would never subside. It took a couple of minutes before the sobs decreased to loud crying, and Jethro sat down on the bed beside him and alternated rubbing Tony's hair and his back as his tears eventually slowed. When the crying finally turned into shuddery breaths, Jethro stood and began righting his son's clothes, but Tony eased himself up and put his hands protectively over his bottom. "Father, please, I don't want any clothes over my bottom right now."

Gibbs nodded and pulled the boy to him. He hugged him gently, then kissed the top of his head. Tony buried his head in his father's shoulder, and tried in vain to lean back with both hands and rub some of the sting away.

His parent had the soothing, familiar, smell Tony always associated with him, leather and sawdust. He rubbed his face against his father's shoulder and muttered into his father's shirt, "That hurt so badly!"

Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's bangs and kissed him on the temple. "Son, I will be a happy man the day you begin thinking through your actions. From the time you could walk you have known that I have zero tolerance for disrespect, and that you would be punished if you chose to be disrespectful, every single time. Isn't that correct?"

He tapped Tony under the chin and his son met his gaze, his lip puffed into a pout.

"I asked you a question, Anthony," Jethro prompted.

Tony kept his pout in place but answered miserably, "Yes sir, that is correct."

Gibbs shook his head ruefully and planted one more kiss on his son's head. "Time for bed now for you. Get on your nightclothes and under the blanket. I'll come tell you good night in a few minutes."

He started out of the room, but paused when Tony called, "Father, I won't do that again, I promise. I don't want another spanking- I've got zero tolerance for having my rear end blistered like this again."

_Gibbs smiled and made his way out of the room. _

"Tony! Tony!" His dad's voice came closer and he struggled to climb his way into consciousness. His father's hand on his shoulder gripped him insistently, though, so he opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the sunshine streaming into the room.

"Father, I …." He stopped at his dad's puzzled look.

Gibbs spoke, smiling softly, "Son, it's time for you to get up. You must have had some kind of dream because you were sleeping hard."

Tony shook his head and turned over on his side, then scowled, "Exactly, Daddy, and I dreamed that we lived in the 1800's and you were still you with no change whatsoever- Still I got punished- whipped- for disrespect. Nothing changed at all in my dream."

Gibbs laughed at the pout, "Well, then, you might as well reconcile yourself to the fact that you are stuck having me as the judge of your actions. It looks like you can't even dream me into becoming more lenient. So until you can, zero tolerance should influence your actions."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at his dad's dream interpretation.


End file.
